


Project Occupy Harvey's Couch

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 6x11 episode tag, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reverse Bear Hugs, because this will NEVER happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Mike has instant regrets when he lashes out at Harvey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of the Marvey Fic Challenge #66 - Guilty Pleasure
> 
> It's also a Millie style fix-it, in other words, it's complete fantasy, and Mr Korsh would hate it!
> 
> Also please note, I have not seen 6x11, all my information is from gifs and what people have been saying on Tumblr.

The minute he steps into the lift and hits the button to send him to the ground floor he feels the regret settle heavily in his chest. By the time he is two blocks away, the guilt is physically pulling his shoulders toward the ground. He lashed out at the one person that he cares about more than any other; he’d acted like a first class dick, all out of fear. He could hear Grammy’s soft voice in his mind ‘ _Nothing haunts you like unexpressed feelings,_ ’ her words propelling him back toward the firm, back toward Harvey. He needed to explain himself and apologise before the damage was permanent. Harvey deserved that and so much more.

The floors of Pearson Specter Litt are deathly quiet as he exits the lift. He doesn’t find Harvey in his office but notes Donna’s computer is still on and Harvey’s jacket can be seen abandoned, hanging limply over the couch. He scans a few offices and stops outside Jessica’s dark office, it’s sad seeing her desk sit empty, no personal touches left. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices someone, very much shaped like Harvey, head in hands, sitting facing away from him on Jessica’s couch. He approaches the door carefully and stops when he hears the sniffling, watching to see the matching movements of Harvey’s shoulders. Shit, Harvey was sobbing. He dry-swallowed as his heart broke a little at seeing what his hurtful words were capable of causing.

He only knows he needs to hold him, needs to tell Harvey that he’s here and he is so fucking sorry. He’s wanted to tell Harvey since he got out that he is scared, terrified even, that Harvey’s words all those years ago are true, _‘I made you.’_ What if he really is nothing but a fraud without him? He had wanted to tell Harvey, yes, he would come back, but he couldn’t, he had to prove that he could be something without Harvey before he could be with him. With him. He was rejecting the job, not Harvey, never Harvey.

Removing his coat, he crossed the office. Grammy firmly in his mind, telling him to comfort Harvey, the way he loved to be comforted when he was little. Harvey startled as he tossed his coat over the couch. He climbed over the couch and slid behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest, enveloping him in a firm, comforting hug. Harvey didn’t pull away but started to sob louder, the sound more broken than before.  
Squeezing Harvey even tighter, he pulled him back hard against him, his face in the man’s neck, “I’m so sorry, so so sorry, I didn’t mean it, Harvey, I’m so sorry, I love you, I’m not going anywhere, I’m sorry.” He continually mumbled into Harvey’s skin, tears wetting his eyes.

“I _need_ you, Mike.” Harvey barely got out as he dropped his head back against his shoulder.

“I know Harvey, I need you as much as you need me but _please_ understand I need to be good enough for you, and until I feel like I am, I can’t do this with you.” He tried to explain pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 _“Mike,_ you –“

“I know you are going to say I _am_ good enough and I love that you feel that way about me, but I need to feel that way about me too and I don’t. I want nothing more in this world than to spend every minute next to you and I am here, you can call, we can have dinner, fuck I can come and occupy your couch at night. But for us to work, to _really_ give this a shot, I need to feel good enough for you.”

“So you’re not leaving me?”

“ **Never** , this was never about leaving you. You are the only thing I am one hundred percent certain of, and I am so sorry I made you doubt that. I was angry at myself, not you. I want us, but I want to feel equal. Am I making sense?”

“Look, I get it Mike, but the next time you get angry, do you think you could go for a run or something? Because all that shit you spewed back there, it fucking hurt and I can forgive you, but it can’t happen again. Love will only get you so far with me; I’m nobody’s punching bag.” Harvey said firmly.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I don’t even know who that person was; I wish I could take it back.” He said sadly.

"I can recommend an excellent psychiatrist, you know, for people with _issues_.” Harvey jested, a small smile on his lips.

“Ha ha, don’t be a dick.” He replied, poking Harvey in the chest.

 _" **I** **'m**_ a dick???” Harvey asked incredulously.

He chuckled against Harvey’s back, he definitely deserved that. They were silent then, enjoying the feel of the rhythmic rise and fall of their chests against each other.

“Fancy starting, _‘Project Occupy Harvey’s Couch’_ now?” Harvey asked with a small smile.

“Ah, sure.” He replied, waiting for Harvey to stand up but instead Harvey re-arranged them, so he could pull him down next to him on Jessica’s couch.”

“Harvey, _wha_ –“ he stopped when he realised what Harvey was telling him. “You’re managing partner?” he asked excitedly.

“Sure am,” Harvey replied proudly, rolling to face him.

  
He couldn’t help it, he was so proud of Harvey, and a hug, high five or fist bump didn’t seem enough. He stroked the man’s face softly, “I’m so bloody proud of you, Harvey,” he said kissing him softly on the lips, the sureness that he and Harvey were it, cementing itself in his soul.

Harvey smiled back at him and closed his eyes.

"You are good enough, Mike,” Harvey whispered before he drifted off wrapped in his arms.

Trust Harvey to have the last word he had thought before he let sleep take him.

  
-

  
Donna had been busily working on some overdue contracts while munching on her favourite guilty pleasure, Katrina’s choc chip cookies with pistachios, she’d had five. When she finally looked up it was 10 pm, it had been at least an hour since she saw Harvey leave for Louis’s office. Wanting nothing more than to go home and watch reality television in her yoga pants, she went in search of Harvey. Usually, she would just leave, but things being as they were she didn’t want to upset Harvey, and after Mike had rejected his job offer, he had had enough for one person today.

  
She walked the whole floor and was about to give up when she noticed a coat thrown over the couch in Jessica’s vacant office. When she investigated further, she was affronted with the heart-melting sight of her two boys, fast asleep, legs and arms wrapped up in a jumble around each other. She left the room and returned a minute later with the throw from Harvey’s couch, carefully covering them with it, then bending to kiss both of them gently on the foreheads. Specter Litt was going to be alright. If Harvey had Mike he could do anything, she thought with a smile.

  
_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for Reading! I hope you like it, fingers crossed 6x12 is a lot more satisfying!
> 
> If you want to drop me a line, you can leave a comment or come and find me on Tumblr: http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com
> 
> X


End file.
